


Shrinkyclinks kiss

by daphneblithe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddly Bucky Barnes, Fanart, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Sweet, golden radiant Steve, kiss, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneblithe/pseuds/daphneblithe
Summary: In tribute to amazing shrinkyclinks writers.





	Shrinkyclinks kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carpe Noctem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898305) by [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded). 
  * Inspired by [And Shadows Will Fall Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288223) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 
  * Inspired by [Bait and Switch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554312) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 
  * Inspired by [To the Marrow of Our Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777596) by [Sproings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproings/pseuds/Sproings). 
  * Inspired by [The Daily Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170336) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 
  * Inspired by [Bucky's Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890125) by [tumtatumtum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumtatumtum/pseuds/tumtatumtum). 
  * Inspired by [Not Your Average Hook Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253031) by [RockSaltAndRoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltAndRoll/pseuds/RockSaltAndRoll). 
  * Inspired by [Nighthawks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395709) by [mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo). 
  * Inspired by [Casual Encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122672) by [MoreThanSlightly (cadignan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadignan/pseuds/MoreThanSlightly). 
  * Inspired by [Auld Acquaintance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063302) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 
  * Inspired by [Breathless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751683) by [littleblackfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackfox/pseuds/littleblackfox). 



**Smol Steve, Winter Soldier Bucky.** I’m not an artist, so I’m sorry it is not brilliant! But I just had to do something in tribute to all you amazing shrinkyclinks writers. The ficrecpost is on tumblr here: https://daphneblithe.tumblr.com/post/172736627894/smol-steve-winter-soldier-bucky-im-not-an. Forgive me if I am doing this wrong, it’s the first thing I’ve done for fandom.

I will try and cross-link the worshipful Shrinkyclinks fic recs that made me want to imagine fierce golden smol Steve and perfect Bucky - you all inspired me try drawing this. THANK YOU to all the amazing writers:

**Author's Note:**

> May I humbly offer my completed chaptered fic, [Love Among the Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929495), Stucky eerie romance, angst with a happy ending, historically accurate psychiatry, melancholy, devotion, wildly romantic tenderness.   
> 58k, explicit, illustrated with 21 works of art (some NSFW), and a playlist.  
> Maybe have a look if you fancy mystery and yearning and sex and in ex-Soviet black ops sites? :D 
> 
> I am at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/daphneblithe), [Tumblr](https://daphneblithe.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://daphneblithe.dreamwidth.org/profile), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/daphneblithe), and [Federated Fandom Hubzilla](https://fandom.stopthatimp.net/channel/daphneblithe).


End file.
